


Morning Young Sun

by onthemoon



Series: University Kids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluffy, Hickeys, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Undercut, tattoos!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthemoon/pseuds/onthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kill me.... Please<br/>I'm not supposed to be up, or writing about rare pairs at 12 in the morning.<br/>I really needed a change from the story I'm doing, I'm an ass(proud of it too)<br/>Also, I'm a hoe for older Hinata with an undercut and tattoos, shot me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Young Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me.... Please  
> I'm not supposed to be up, or writing about rare pairs at 12 in the morning.  
> I really needed a change from the story I'm doing, I'm an ass(proud of it too)  
> Also, I'm a hoe for older Hinata with an undercut and tattoos, shot me!

The sunlight was what woke up Hinata that morning. Though he was awake, he relished the light on his barely tanned skin sucking it in as if it was what gave him the energy for the day. Nothing was better than having a window next to the bed to wake up to like a natural alarm clock. It was early, but it never mattered what time it was to the sun-haired boy.

This morning in particular, was what excited him the most, in all it was June 21, the first day of his life. Well, it was 20 years ago.

He will always remember the story his mother told him about the day he was born. The sun shone into the room the first time she watched him open his eyes, looking up at her in her arms. Always saying he was never a fussy child, always very joyous and loving towards those he knew cared for him.

Even when his sister, Natsu was born a few years after him, he was the loving brother that anyone could dream of.

He rose to the sun still in his face and with a small smile on his face. Memories flowed through his mind as if it was his last moment living in reality. With an over dramatized stretch and yawn, he walked across his bedroom to the connected bathroom to get ready.

He had a successful feeling of his life so far, Volleyball was going better than he dreamed. He was the Ace of his now college team. He was still stuck with his now 4-year best friend Kageyama and were beating teams left and right. Of course, there were still loses every now and then, but that made them all the more excited to come back around bigger and better. The same as they had done with Seijou High in their freshman year in high school.

Looking into the mirror after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he noticed how much had changed from that time. He had grown to be a good height of 174 cm, but still barely below Kageyama since they were all still growing. His wild orange mane was not under control(of course), like it ever will be. The only change has been that when he entered college, he got an undercut that stopped at the top of his ears with two distinct lines rounding his nape.

He had a stronger face, not as rounded anymore, but he still held those boyish charms from freshman year. His skin had slightly tanned from all the outside activities over the years, but still pale. Hinata’s favorite change about himself would probably be the black ink that rounded his right shoulder and rode down his arm to the elbow like a shirt sleeve.

It was all black, standing out of his bright smoothed skin. Details were seemingly an Aztec print consisting of zigzags and long and short triangles in every other row. He loved how it popped out and brought attention away from his bright orange hair like a magnet.

Since it was a free day away from classes and practice, it was a good day to relax at home. He walked over to his closet to see any clothes to change out of the enlarged shirt and shorts.

Picking a form-fitting all black tank and shorts since he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

Hearing a small whine when he was about to walk out the room, he turned his head to just barely look over his shoulder. He stood in the doorway, watching the shuffling in the bed, he tried to keep from laughing at the man-child in the bed.

With more shuffling, the man shot up with a look of confusion slapped onto his face. Instinctively looking at Hinata standing in the doorway, he rolled his eyes and let out a low raspy laugh. He was used to the sun-child waking up earlier than him anyways, he should be used to him doing this.

Closing his eyes again, he threw his long legs over the bed and moved to rub a hand starting at the nape of his neck and it moved to the front of his face. “Why don’t you ever wake me up?” yawning into both hands and slightly throwing his head back.

“’Cause it’s kind of funny to see that expression on your face. You know I’m not going anywhere right?” Hinata leans into the doorway with a small smirk on his lips.

He sighs and holds out his arms widely and Hinata already knew what this meant. Teasingly, walking slowly to his arms into the first hug of the morning.

“So childish,” the man said, snuggling his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck, sighing his warm breath into it.

“You’re one to talk.” Giving a breathy laugh and slightly shiver at the breath on his neck. The other noticed it and smiling into his neck having an idea. “What’s funny Tooru?”

“Nothing~.” Ending the conversation at that, his slightly opened his mouth and licked at a small spot under Hinata’s ear. Knowing it was one of the most visible and sensitive parts.

Hinata jolted at the contact, resulting in his boyfriend holding him tighter in his arms so he wouldn’t escape. His arms were also pinned to his sides so he would have to bear the torture for a while.

“I love you Sho-chan,” Oikawa whispered into his ear, sending another bolt through the smaller boy’s body. Licking that spot again, he opened his mouth wider to wrap his lips around that spot and began to suck on the spot softly while grazing it with his teeth every few moments.

Hinata had to bit his lip hoping to keep from giving Oikawa the support to give more all over his body. With clenched fists and a deep swallow, he tried not to make any noise in the silent apartment. He knew it was never over with Oikawa though.

Seconds later, Oikawa pulled back slightly and watched his masterpiece turn a dark red on Hinata’s pale skin. Licking it on last time. He pulled back to look at Hinata’s blushing face and gave him one of those fake teasing smiles. “Happy birthday Sho-chan.”

Even though he was blushing, he felt even more embarrassed that that was the first thing his boyfriend says to him after giving him a hickey. But flattered none the less. Mumbling a small ‘thank you,’ he was still struggling to escape the long arms that still had him encircled.

Opening his mouth in protest of his capture, Oikawa went down to his right shoulder and showered small pecks over his tattoo sleeve up and down. Stopping again at the top of his shoulder at the start of the tattoo, on his collar bone. Like he did to under Hinata’s ear, Oikawa licked the prominent bone poking through his skin and repeated the same process as before.

Catching Hinata off guard, a small moan escaped his agape lips, not giving his time to close them. Feeling Oikawa smile into his skin sucking and biting, it only made him feel even warmer.

Oikawa watched again as, on the edge of the tattoo, the bruise showed dark red, almost purple, through the black ink. Sitting back up to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, he gave a small genuine smile at the other’s red face.

“Good morning my sunshine.” Ending his teasing with a small peck that morphed into a slow kiss.

Hinata’s had 20 years’ worth of birthdays, but with this being the first that he spent with Oikawa Tooru, it beat all the previous one’s by all the love poured over them both.


End file.
